Some systems and devices are controllable via voice commands. For example, an automobile may permit a driver to turn on a radio, change a channel on the radio, etc., using voice commands. As another example, a mobile telephone may permit a user to initiate a call to a particular contact using voice commands. Such voice control systems, however, are typically inflexible and limit the degree to which a user can reconfigure to system to respond to different voice commands. Additionally, such voice control systems are typically narrowly tailored to a particular device and/or set of voice prompts.